


The Flamebird's Rise

by FallenAngel559



Series: The Flamebird's Rise [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dick has no clue who Flamebird is, M/M, bringing Damian back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel559/pseuds/FallenAngel559





	The Flamebird's Rise

I woke up to the sounds of the T.V. it was on the news.  
"It appears we have a new vigilante on the streets of Gotham who's name is yet to be disclosed." Said the female reporter I didn't recognize.  
"Who could he-" She was cut off by some apparently new information comming in.  
"It appears he wants Nightwing...he said "come to the place that has a meaning, where bats were first born." I was up in an instant getting dressed in my red nightwing suit. I know exactly where this kid is.  
I got there about fifteen minutes later after 'borrowing' one of the batcave's motorcycles. I heard a voice behind me in the shadows.  
"I liked you much better in blue." Says the voice.  
"Nice little trick you did hacking into that reporter's bluetooth, kid." I said irratiably, what did he want.  
I don't jump until I hear the voice in my ear "Why so tense, beloved." I spun around and he wasn't there.  
"What game are you playing?" I ask.  
"You used to love playing games with me..." The voice says sadly.  
"Who are you?" I ask swallowing hard.  
"Your Flamebird, beloved." Then the voice was just gone.  
I don't know how long I stood out there for, in the alley where Bruce's parents were shoot down. Listening to almost complete silence....Who was this kid.


End file.
